Crossed
by horselover2005
Summary: Misty has been caring for Cerulean Gym for four years with no real contenders. A girl from Misty's past creates a turn of events that lead Misty on a path of romance and adventure. Danceshipping now, pokeshipping later.


_**Okay... here is the summary again! Misty has been taking care of the Cerulean Gym for four years now. Not many **__**real**__** contenders ever came battle her, until one day a little girl from Misty's past comes for the badge. This starts a series of events that gets Misty out on the road again with three of her (okay maybe two) favorite guys.**_

_**Ash will eventually come into the picture, probably chapter three. Let's just say there is going to be a lot of jealousy! Hope you like that kind of stuff.**_

_**This story is set after the Sinnoh region shows.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, pokemon, or cities and buildings in those cities. They belong to 4Kids, The Pokemon Company, Game Freaks, and Cartoon Network.**_

Misty Waterflower heard the ding of the door at the Cerulean Gym, oscitant as another youngster came to challenge her. Not many people came to challenge her when she was at the gym, because she had a reputation for overcoming all of her opponents. Even when they did challenge her, it was usually kids who had just started their journeys. Misty's sisters still wanted her to take care of the gym while they were away, performing in local cities of the Kanto region. It was a grueling job having to keep over thirty water pokemon in tip-top shape and with not many contenders, made it seem not worth the time. Often her friends heard her complain on how tough the job is, and how lonely she was when her sisters were away. That wasn't the whole truth, because she still had the pokemon for company. Just not someone to have an actual conversation with.

As soon as the fragile girl stepped around the corner of the corridor, she yelled, "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" The scrawny kid reminded Misty of someone she knew. The little girl had auburn hair, was wearing a pretty off-white dress, and brown shoes... Mahri. About four years ago Misty had saved her and her Seel from a whirlpool with the help of Staryu. Mahri had absolutely treasured Misty ever since.

The little girl saw in front of her a teenager with medium-cut, orange hair, and wearing denim mini shorts, a lemon yellow tank top, and a cherry red jacket. She looked at Misty with a flicker of confusion before her face broke into a joyous smile. "Misty?"

"Mahri! Oh, how you've grown!" Misty ran to the fragile girl, and gave her a big bear hug, picking the girl off the floor as she did. "I can't believe its been so long. How's your brother?" She let go of Mahri to give her time to breath before hugging a couple of more seconds.

Mahri's face again lighted up. "Oh, he's great, but he hasn't found a girl he liked as much as you, yet!" Misty sweat-dropped as the brash girl revealed this. "I bet you didn't know that about three months after you went on to the next island with that _moron_, Rudy left the Orange Crew and began traveling. In fact, he's here in Cerulean with me!" Rudy was Mahri's older brother who had taken a liking to Misty when she visited Trovita Island with Ash and Tracey. Actually, when she saved Mahri, she had incidentally stolen Rudy's heart.

Misty's smile faltered for a second, as she thought about how she would be swamped with flowers later. At least when her sisters got back from Saffron City the gym wouldn't be smelling malodorous from the undone chores of Violet. "That's great, but I don't think you came here to just talk. Let's have that battle you were wanting so badly."

"Ok!" Mahri and Misty got into their positions at the diametrical sides of the pool, ready for the battle that would change everything. You see, Mahri was one badge away from placing in the Indigo League. She absolutely had to win this. "You're the only one separating me from the Indigo Plateau."

"Then I won't be going easy on you!" Misty yelled across the pool. The pool that still had floating squares in the pool that non-water pokemon could battle from. "Okay, here are the rules. It will be a three-on-three match. First person to reach two wins is of course, the winner. I will not be able to switch out pokemon, but you can. So pick your Pokemon wisely."

Misty was thinking about how Mahri probably had trained with her brother. _Dance! That's it!_ She remembered that night when Rudy and Mahri had shown the gym Pokemon, how he had taught the pokemon to "dance" out of the way of attacks. Her face suddenly turned crimson as she remembered Rudy asking her to stay with him.

Mahri shouted, "I choose you, Elekid!" The yellow pokemon flew out of the softball-sized ball in a flash of red. It threw air punches towards Misty's side of the Gym as it landed on a floating rectangle.

"Alright, I choose you Corsola!" Elekid wouldn't be that effective on Corsola because it was a Water/Rock type pokemon. Little did Misty know that Mahri had some tricks up her sleeve.

"Elekid, use leer." As a bright light came from the yellow Pokémon's hands, everyone turned away from the harshness of it. That left Corsola out in the open. "Now Elekid, use Thunderbolt." While Corsola was part rock, she was in the water which made her take a little damage, as you could see tiny burn marks on one of her spokes.

"Corsola, use Rock Blast!" The little pink pokemon shot rocks that seemingly came from nowhere at the opponent. Sometimes the rocks hit the Elekid before Mahri could tell it to jump or duck, but other times weren't so lucky. The Elekid ended up only getting hit twice, and taking very little damage because it protected itself with a defense curl. The rocks that did hit it, hit it on its back while it was curled close to the ground.

After heaving four or five rocks, you could hear Corsola panting. "Cors. So. Cor. La." Misty started to get worried. _What if Mahri really does beat me? At least I would lose my reputation. _"Dive under the water!"

"Elekid, use brick-break on the water surface!" As Elekid followed its master, the water in the pool separated into two sections. It was kind of like some story Misty had heard from her oldest sister Daisy when she would read bedtime stories to her. You could see all the way to the bottom of the pool and then easily through the water on both sides. Meaning Corsola was easily spotted.

"Use Aqua Ring, Corsola!" The blue sphere helped cover the small pokemon a little more while it caught its breath, plus gave it a little bit of health. "Now use Bubblebeam!" The bubbles made a streamline for the pokemon on the platform right in front of the break in water. The bubbles popped just as they reached Elekid, making it jump back.

Mahri had a devilish smirk on her face as she said, "Use Thunder." Elekid did just so and hit Corsola right between the spokes. Her weakest point. Corsola slumped over as her energy was literally zapped from her.

"Corsola, return!" Misty called her poor pokemon back. "After that you deserve some Aromatherapy later. Sound good?" It was almost as if she could hear a little 'La' as she put the poke ball back into its proper space on her mini shorts. She then grabbed another one, and pressed the button so the sphere grew from the size of a golf ball to the size of an orange. "You won't be so lucky this time Mahri. Come on out, Gyrados!" This said pokemon almost took up the width of the pool, making it more accessible.

"Return Elekid!" Mahri then rubbed the pokeball as the pokemon returned. "You did an awesome job. Alright, here we go!" Next she plucked another pokeball from her purse that was laid to the side of the challenger's box. "Go Cranidos!"

Misty wanted to be the first to go this time, so she yelled, "Gyrados, use Rain Dance!" It almost seemed that the Gym's fire sprinklers had started, because water was pelting Cranidos. The rock pokemon shivered as the water took out some of its defenses.

"Cranidos use Assurance to trap Gyrados!" A purplish hand appeared in front of Cranidos, and stretched to reach for Gyrados. As the hand wrapped around Gyrados, the eel-like pokemon squirmed. Cranidos couldn't keep that grip on Gyrados forever, so eventually it loosened enough that Gyrados could break free.

"Gyrados, use Hydro Pump!" A fire hydrant was inside of Gyrados' mouth. That's the only reason so much water could pump out of such a small place. Cranidos was out like a light. The poor pokemon had had no chance against all that water.

"Return Cranidos!" Mahri felt tears about to spill from her eyes as she thought about her poor rock pokemon. She again rubbed the pokeball as if caressing an animate object. "You did a great job. We'll get her next time." She went over to her purple purse again, and picked another pokeball. "Do you think you can win this Elekid?" Mahri asked the pokeball. "Come on out!"

Elekid was okay, and was better fairing than Cranidos had. Having suffered a pretty hefty share of Rock Blast, Elekid was a little worn out. "Okay, Elekid, use Thunder on the water!" As an almost white streak of lightning struck the water, Gyrados had no place to go but up. It flew about an inch above the water before falling back in for a death call. Except Gyrados survived the attack. Sure, the next Tackle would be spent in vain of how much energy Gyrados had left. It had enough energy for about one more attack though.

"Gyrados, use Hyper Beam!" Misty called. Energy gathered in the blue Pokémon's mouth as it panted for what seemed to it like its last breath.

"Gyraaaaa!" The pokemon let go its tragic attack. The red light penetrated through the floating rectangles right to the Elekid. The Elekid took the attack, closing its eyes as pain coursed though its body. The attacking pokemon was spent though. It lost the fire in its eyes as the last of its energy was used up by one of the most powerful attacks.

Both the pokemon fainted at the same time. "Elekid!"

"Gyrados!" Both trainers had yelled at the same time, not knowing who had one this exciting battle. Misty was the first to realize what actually happened. She laughed at the absurdity of a tie, but it was true. She took her time recalling Gyrados back into its pokeball, and then made her way over to Mahri, who was crying. "Mahri what's wrong?"

"I-I lost. I won't be able to go to the Indigo Plateau now." Misty couldn't stand seeing this girl, who was like her little sister, crying. She knelt down to Mahri's height to look her right in the eye.

"Mahri that was the best battle I've had in a while. In fact, I'm saying you won. You have earned the Cascade Badge." The red-head pulled a small teardrop pendant from her jacket. "Here you go."

"What? You're going to let me have it? Why?" Mahri's face again showed confusion for the second time in that day.

"How about you go get your brother and we'll discuss it over dinner." Misty just had to smile when she saw that brightness appear behind Mahri's eyes again.

"Okay!" The little girl ran off in her excitement without taking the badge with her. Misty shook her head. _Little kids_.

_**The end... for now. This was actually really difficult because I had to look up pokemon moves and think about what could actually happen with those moves. Hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Tell me if it was good, bad, and give me some constructive criticism!**_

_**hl2005**_


End file.
